


Private Entrance

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason shows you some tricks for dealing with claustrophobia and stress when the two of you get stuck in an elevator./ “Got a mouth on you tonight, huh princess? That’s fine. We can put it to good use, but just so you know, I can get a little chatty too. And the things I have to say are very, very dirty.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147
Collections: Jason Todd





	Private Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tight spaces & exhibitionism
> 
> Warnings: body worship, breeding kink, praise kink, daddy kink with mentions of the Reader being called baby/ princess, Reader is a bit of a bratty bottom, smut, adult language

“I just don’t understand why your dad needs this document so urgently at night, why you have to get it or why we have to use this other entrance,” you grumbled as Jason dragged you through the courtyard. It was about nine at night and you’d much rather be cuddled up with him in bed, watching a movie instead of running errands for his demanding father.

“You know how he is, babe,” he said, stopping before a lone tower that connected to the rest of Bruce Wayne’s private office, off campus from Wayne Enterprises main location. He pressed his hand into what you thought was a simple tile. Whatever it was, it seemed to recognize him and suddenly a door appeared.

You peered into the elevator platform hesitantly. It looked small, hardly enough room for two people and you knew for a fact that as much as you loved Jason’s large, muscular body, he would be taking up a lot of room.

A hand on the small of your back ushered you onto the platform and you tried to ignore the nervousness that built up in your stomach as you stepped inside.

“Why can’t we take the stairs?” You asked, voice higher than normal.

Jason gave you a look. “Would you really want to walk up five flights of stairs, back down and across the way to get back to the car?” You were quiet. Taking the elevator was your only option.

Calming your breaths, you felt yourself breathing harder once the doors shut. Jason gave your hand a squeeze of reassurance at his other pressed up to a screen and selected the fifth floor. You tried to block out the noise of the pulleys and other hydraulics necessary for the platform to move, squeezing your eyes shut.

You opened them after a minute, hoping that Bruce invested a lot of money into making a quiet and smooth method of transportation. Jason looked at the screen perplexed. “Did we even…?” you started, dread starting to fill your stomach.

He turned back to you and smiled. “Um, about that… I’m working on it.”

You felt yourself start of hyperventilate. You already hated heights and you hated tight spaces. You don’t know why you let Jason convince you to come along with him when he could have easily done this himself. Maybe it was because you were lonely and the two of you had been so busy with work. You knew now that it was a stupid decision.

Jason knew of your claustrophobia and your fear of heights. He felt guilty for dragging you along with him, but the two of you had just spent too much time apart that he wanted every moment with you. He wasn’t sure if his work would pick up again or if he’d have to go overseas, so he wanted to spend every second by your side.

You felt his arms wrap around you, biceps flexing as he gave you a squeeze. Slowly you hugged him back, resting your head on his chest. He mumbled an apology into your hair.

“One of the good things is that I’m sure B is up there on the priority list for Gotham FD so help should arrive in no time.”

\---

No time turned into a long time as you checked your phone and realized that the two of you had been waiting for about thirty minutes. You had finally calmed down after Jason whispered more reassurances into your ear but now boredom settled in.

Jason’s ice blue eyes watched you carefully as you sighed, adjusting yourself in his lap. The two of you settled on the floor, deciding that you both were probably the dirtiest things in the elevator. The metallic doors reflected your images perfectly and the floor was spotless.

“You’re still tense,” he said, pointing out the obvious. His large, rugged hands ran up and down your shoulders, trying to rub away the tension. You sighed again, leaning into his touch.

You tried to jolt from the sudden feeling of his hot breath on your ear, tickling you. His right arm held you in place though, beefy forearm snug beneath your breasts. “I know some tricks on how to release tension,” he whispered, your face becoming hot at his suggestion. You knew what kind of tricks Jason had up his sleeve and they usually involved you naked and on your knees.

“Well?” He asked, lips nibbling at the outer shell of your ear and planting quick kisses behind it, slowly trailing down your neck. You were too torn by arousal and apprehension to be annoyed that he was using your weak spot against you.

“Aren’t there cameras in here?”

He shrugged. “Probably. Most elevators have ‘em and I highly doubt that my control freak father _wouldn’t_ have them installed.”

One hand traced circles on your thigh, the circles becoming bigger and bigger and inching closer towards your center. The arm that rested against your rib cage moved so that Jason could grope a breast. Clearly he wasn’t too concerned about what security measures his father might have installed in his private elevator.

“So whoever’s on security can see us,” you said out loud, thinking of the implication of fucking on WE property. You let out an unexpected moan as Jason took advantage of your distraction, using two calloused finger pads to rub your clit through your panties.

He went back to kissing your neck, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh so that it darkened. His voice was lower, deeper, sexier. “They can hear us too.”

“So what do you think, baby? Let’s put on a show. Maybe if we’re lucky they can give us the recording after.”

It was difficult to think rationally with Jason’s hands all over your body, his lips on your neck and his voice daring you to do something about it. You bit your lip. It wasn’t as if the two of you were strangers to semi-public sex and this was definitely more secluded compared to many of the other places you’ve done it. Fuck him, you thought as you finally surrendered to Jason’s advances. He always knew how to shut down your logical and conservative side and give into the daring, more sensual you.

He chuckled darkly against you as he felt you grind your ass against him, the vibration reaching his chest, making you feel a comfortable hum on your back. “That’s what I thought. It’s _so hard_ being a good girl. But don’t worry, baby. Daddy won’t punish you for being a little bad tonight.”

His pale eyes looked dark and you weren’t sure if it was because of the dim lights of the elevator or from lust. You slid your dress off, the light material skimming your curves and pooling at your feet.

Jason let out a low whistle of appreciation, admiring the way you looked in your underwear, a very obvious wet spot of arousal at the crotch of your panties and a bratty pout on your lips. His eyes moved beyond you to look at your reflection in the doors and on the walls. He thanked whoever was out there that his father was a bougie bastard because Jason loved seeing your ass and tits from all these angles.

You crossed your arms, only drawing more attention to your tits. “Well? It’s not fair that I’m the only one semi-nude here.” He gave you a shrug from his seat on the floor, legs still spread. Though the lighting was dim, you could make out the faint outline of his cock through his jeans.

“It’s a little tight in here, ya know? Can’t really move much. Think you could help?” He asked you with a cheeky grin. You both knew damn well that Jason could undress himself.

Sinking down to your knees, you crawled to the open space between his legs. Your hands brushed up against his chest, tugging at the buttons of his long sleeve, his leather jacket long since discarded. You undid the first two buttons before taking a moment to appreciate the line of definition between his pecs.

“I just think it’s funny,” you started, a finger teasing that open area of skin on his chest, “How you’re supposed to be taking care of me yet you can’t even do something so simple to take care of yourself.” Jason bit his lip, trying to think of his next action wisely.

You batted your eyelashes at him, a smirk on your lips at his silence. It was petty but he needed a little bit of payback for getting you into this situation. “What? You said that you wouldn’t punish me for being a little bad.”

He cleared his throat and regained his composure and control of the situation. “Got a mouth on you tonight, huh princess? That’s fine. We can put it to good use, but just so you know, I can get a little chatty too. And the things I have to say are very, _very_ dirty.”

He undid the rest of the buttons and stood to slide off his pants and the rest of the clothes that hid his Adonis body from you. The lighting was forgiving on his body, the dark shadows only serving to emphasize the years of heavy weight lifting and training that he endured.

Kneeling before his standing form, you were practically eye level with his cock. The sight of it made your mouth water. His engorged, bulbous head was practically in reach and you leaned forward to bring it to your lips.

He leaned back. It was his turn for pettiness. “Uh-uh. Where’s your manners? I said I’d forgive you for being bad not being impolite.”

You gave him a little “hpmh” and a pout before switching to a smile, slightly annoyed with yourself for that tinge of desperation in your voice. “ _Pretty_ please?”

His cock was within reach again and your lips parted slightly with your tongue out in hopes that you would get a taste. “That’s a good girl,” he praised, using a hand to gently guide his cock into your mouth. The other was behind your head, mussing your hair. “I wouldn’t want whoever’s watching to think that you were rude.”

You thought of who might be behind the surveillance cameras and their reactions to the sight of you sucking Jason’s cock. You felt your panties get even damper.

Jason was well-hung and he knew it. Luckily for you, he had enough self-awareness and patience to let you control the pace of sucking him off. Though his length was impressive, you had more difficulty dealing with his girth, often times feeling your jaw get sore if the blow job lasted for too long.

He let out a strangled noise as you did that one thing with your tongue that he loved so much, trying to slow down his breathing. Both his hands were tangled in your hair now, finding it difficult to let you go at that teasing pace that you loved so much. If he lacked self-control, he’d be fucking your face now, shoving himself deep into your throat. But for now, the sweet sounds of your little gags and slurps were enough to keep him in a mind state that was between incredibly horny and feral.

“You suck my cock so well, baby. You hear the way I’m moaning just for you? Ugh, _f –fuck_ , don’t look at me with my cock down your throat like that. I might fucking lose it.”

Leaning back against the wall, his grip on your hair loosened, getting lost in the sensation of your tongue dragging across his veins and the way you swirled the tip of your tongue on the sensitive underside of his head.

He was both grateful and frustrated when you exposed his cock to the open air, your hand replacing your mouth. He sucked in a deep breath as he felt your tongue work its magic on his balls, licking with the flat of your tongue, alternating sides. You moved your head back to look at your work. His entire sex was covered in your drool and you wished the lighting was better to see the cute rosy pink color of sack. No matter, it wouldn’t be visible anyway as you took one in your mouth, gently sucking on it as you continued to jerk his shaft.

“You’re being real generous to our audience, baby. I bet they’ve never been blown like this _ever_. They’d be fucking jealous if you weren’t here making them so damn horny.”

Despite the compliment, Jason moved you so that you no longer had access to the private parts of him. You pouted again, lips swollen and wet from sucking. He smiled at the trail of saliva that dribbled down your chin.

“But I think it’s about time that I show these people just how pretty my baby is and how sexy she sounds.”

Asking you to lay flat on the ground and remove the remainder of your clothes, you complied.

He hovered over you so he could capture your lips in his own, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. You loved his kisses from the sweet pecks of a good morning or good night to the passionate ones when you two knew you wouldn’t see each other for awhile. But the kisses you loved the most were the ones like these where he kissed you as if you held the very breath that gave him life, his tongue searching for purpose between your lips.

Breaking the kiss, he moved down to your neck, kissing a jagged line that lead to your collar bones. Your head turned and you looked at the reflection of Jason ravishing your body. Murmurs of “so pretty” and “beautiful” hardly reached your ears as you laid mesmerized by the way his triceps flexed and how large he was compared to you.

A pinch to your nipple broke your captivation, making you pay attention to actual man you loved instead of his reflection. Jason’s mouth was on your other nipple, using the tip of his tongue to swirl it to attention.

“I’m so lucky,” he said, looking up at you. Though Jason was a talker, you loved it when he showed his praise rather than said it. You wanted to melt at the sight of his baby blues taking you in, looking at you with eyes that could only be described as complete adoration.

Jason loved the way your tits looked. He didn’t care what size they were or any other complaints that you might have had about them. All he cared about was that they were yours and that you let him play with them. He gave each breast a kiss of regret as he left them for other sites on his journey of reverence.

His hand trailed your side, giving your hip a light squeeze. His fingers indented into the flesh, rebounding quickly as they left it. His mind wandered to what position he’d take you in and whether it was better to have you ride him, holding onto your hips to guide your bouncing or if it would be better to fuck you from behind so Jason could have that lovely view of your ass too.

You mewled under Jason’s touch, your hands pushing him further south until he hit his destination. You were growing impatient. Feeling the teases of his stiffness against your thigh only made it worse.

Your lover wasn’t sure what was the louder, the way you moaned or the sounds of wetness as he dipped two fingers into your sex, curling them upwards to hit that special spot that made you weak for him. It was music to his ears as he did it repeatedly, mouth sucking on your clit to make your desire for him more evident.

“J –Jay, ugh I –oh, oh, fuu…” You started, the ends of your syllables lost among slurps and sighs.

He rose up from between your legs to look at you smugly. “Tongue-tied, princess?” You hated that pussy-eating grin on his face but hated the fact that he stopped what he was doing even more.

Returning to your needy center, he spread the two fingers inside of you to take a good look at your cunt. It was sopping wet and just begging to be filled with his cock. A part of him wished he could get the camera to zoom in so they could see what he was seeing but he liked it better that it was a sight for his eyes only. As much as he loved to show you off and make others jealous, there were some things that he wanted to selfishly keep for himself.

“Please,” your voice broke his musings. “I want you in me. I _need_ you in me.” How could Jason ignore a request like that?

He rose to his knees, spitting on his length and rubbing it in though he knew he wouldn’t have much difficulty entering you because of earlier. He pushed your legs back into position, his favorite version of missionary so he could get in you deeper and make you feel just how badly he needed you.

You wanted to cry as Jason sunk into you, inch by inch, not out of pain but out of relief. Your body was hot and burning with a need to be taken by the man you loved so much, aching every time contact was lost.

He let out a low growl as he bottomed out inside of you, taking a moment to regain composure, knowing that one wrong move would have him cumming, leaving him embarrassed and you dissatisfied.

Letting out a yelp as Jason’s pace was furious, you were surprised. He normally started off slow and teasing to the point that you were nothing more than a desperate voice, pleading to get fucked. But this was a nice change. It was good to know that Jason needed you as much as you did him, both of you finally fed up with the foreplay. You ignored the sound of the creaking elevator, the platform shaking from Jason’s pounding.

His hips snapped harshly as he grunted and you moaned, too focused on feeling. You were just so wet, warm and tight and he always felt like home inside of you. Though he loved the way your tits bounced when he fucked you roughly, he slowed down. Pulling back to just the tip remained, he reinserted himself into you with careful control, watching the way your pussy stretched and gripped his cock until he was buried once more. He continued that motion until both your needs for friction were too strong.

You rested your ankles on his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss you once more. Red half-crescent and marks that looked like angry comet streaks marred his back as you dragged his body into yours. You needed all of him against you and in you. You needed to feel full and whole.

His breathing was ragged as he focused on you and how you made him feel. The possibility of being seen was thrown out of his mind. There was only you and the way you begged him to keep on hitting right there and your pleads to stop.

He closed his eyes. He was going to cum. His throat was dry and he hated asking this question. “Sh –ugh, should I –” Should he pull out and leave the sweet comfort of your warmth? Should he finish on your stomach, your tits or your face?

“St –stop,” you stuttered out. He wasn’t sure if it was a command or if you were finishing his sentence.

Jason was always so careful with you, pulling out and finishing off anywhere except inside you. You did your part too by taking birth control but there was always a risk. It was that same risk that made the thought of cumming inside of you so alluring.

“If I stop now, how am I supposed to fill you up with my cum, huh?” He managed to breathe out though his question ended with a moan. “It seems like that sweet little pussy of yours is squeezing me extra tight, trying to get every last drop out of me. It’d be such a shame if I stopped now, wouldn’t it?”

“No, Daddy,” you choked out. “Don’t stop.”

Spurred on by that pet name he loved so much, he baited you into saying more. You struggled to find your words. “I don’t care about the consequences. I need your cum inside of me.”

Jason came with a sense of pride at the sound of you begging for his seed. He rutted into you with fervor as wild thoughts of marking his possession of you ravaged his mind. It was hot that you threw out all sensibility and caution to flirt with danger. It was fucking hot how you couldn’t resist him or the hot load that he would bury deep inside of you.

“That’s right, baby. Cum for Daddy. You’ve been so good for me all night. You deserve a reward,” he cooed. His fingers were at your clit again, circles sloppy as he moaned when he felt your walls squeeze around him.

\---

After a few kisses and cuddles with Jason whispering into your ear about how much he loved you, how beautiful you looked and how lucky he was to have you, the two of you got dressed.

“It’s a good idea to put your panties back on. Lord only knows the size of the load I shot inside of you. All I know is that I might have to fuck you again if I see my cum dripping down your leg.”

You fumbled with your clothes as you tried to get dressed, trying to get the lewd image out of your head.

A loud noise at the entrance surprised you both. Help had finally come.

The doors opened to reveal an irate Bruce Wayne, a flustered security guard and a squadron of firemen. Bruce sighed as the other men averted their eyes at the scene before them.

Bruce already had his wallet out, ready to pay them off in exchange for their silence. His budget for dealing with his sons’ bullshit for the year was nearly running dry and it wasn’t even the halfway mark.

He watched as Jason casually pulled up his pants and you embarrassedly hid behind him, dress crumpled and hair askew.

“Sup, B?” Jason asked his father as one hand tried to make his hair less messy though Bruce knew his son didn’t really give a shit about being presentable.

“Jason, you had one fucking job.”


End file.
